


Meus Erus (My Lord)

by grandsequel (Yunho)



Category: Kings
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunho/pseuds/grandsequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic, where Jack is king and he and David have a quiet night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meus Erus (My Lord)

The piano is playing a warm melody, a sound he is not unused to hearing, when he walks into the bedroom. He imagines the rough, calloused fingers, in contrast to the gentleness of the piece they play, and smiles a smile free of traces of any snark.   
  
When he opens the door to the adjoining piano room in his bedroom, he doesn't immediately walk in, opting to lean against the door frame and watch in silent rapture at the grace and beauty of the piano's player.   
  
Eyes closed, shoulders swaying slightly with the movements of the song itself, David is truly a vision to behold, what with the delicate rays of the sun playing across his skin as they sneak in through the curtained window behind him.    
  
The song abruptly cuts and Jack is pulled back to the moment from his quiet musings.   
  
'You finished early with the negotiations, than?' David turns on the bench to face him, resting his arm on the top of the piano and sending a carefree smile at Jack as he begins stalking towards David.   
  
'Negotiations? Right. More like word fights-oh sorry,  _"civil disagreements"_ .' Jack replies, using air-quotes for emphasis on the ridiculousness of the notion that even things messy deserve proper names anyway. He stops before the piano bench and for a moment stands there, just staring into David's eyes dancing in mirth, playfully challenging Jack to make the first move.   
  
He drops his hand first onto David's shoulder, then moves it to cup his neck before leaning in slowly. He watches as David's eyes darken with lust as Jack runs a tempting tongue along the edge of his bottom lip.   
  
'You're a friggin' tease, you know that?' David gasps out breathlessly.   
  
'You love it when I'm a teasing asshole, admit it,' he responds just as quietly.   
  
'Naw, not the teasing…The asshole on the other hand-' He's cut off by the press of Jack's lips rough on David's own.   
  
The angle is all wrong; awkward and impossible, kissing with more tongue than lips, but it's hot and wonderful all the same. David distantly remembers the first time Jack had done this to him, making him feel like his world had been broken his whole life and was suddenly aligning itself proper with the first feel of Jack's lips against his own.   
  
David's hands reach up to thread into Jack's hair, slightly longer now than it had been years ago. His fingers curl at the base of Jack's neck and that's it, the cue for Jack to wrap his arms around David and pull him up roughly.    
  
David trips slightly, losing his balance as he finds himself abruptly standing and trying to keep the kiss going at the same time. He wuffs a chuckle when Jack pulls away to press hot, open-mouthed kisses along David's jaw, down to his neck, where he sucks at the place slightly above his collarbone as though he were sucking a mother's nipple for milk.   
  
As David releases a long groan of appreciation, his arms still wrapped tightly around Jacks shoulders, Jack tightens his grip around David's waist and pulls him closer.   
  
'Bed, now!' Jack utters as he momentarily tears himself away from the deliciousness of David's body. David can only nod as he's pulled unceremoniously out the door into the bedroom, where he's suddenly pushed down onto the bed on his back.    
  
He stares as Jack undoes the knot of his tie (that David tied that morning; 4 years and the man still can't tie his own tie properly), shucking the navy blazer and tie off before hurriedly undoing the buttons of his shirt. As the shirt follows his jacket and tie on the plush carpet, David licks his lips in anticipation. He's become somewhat of an addict for sex with Jack since that fateful, initial, drunken-first-time four and half years ago, when Jack took his virginity with no complaint on David's part.   
  
'You gonna join me, or just stare at the goods all night?' Jack asks with a smirk. David would roll his eyes if it weren't for the fact he was too busy suddenly getting his clothes off.   
  
Soon, they're both naked on the bed and rutting against each other like two animals in heat. Jack's hands play David's body like an instrument, much like the way David plays his precious piano (but if you asked him, David would admit in a heartbeat he loved Jack more than any cold, wooden instrument). Jack's sweaty hands run up the sides of David's legs, then along the inside of his thighs, before one hand grips David's hard cock in a vice grip that has David throwing his head to the side moaning loud and hard.    
  
Gods, how Jack loves to see David like this, reduced to this state where nothing make sense except for the feel of Jacks lips against his, plunging his tongue into his mouth the way his cock would soon be doing with his tight ( _'Still so tight even after all these years together'_ , Jack always jokes) hole; his hands against David's skin because they can't get enough of each other; their legs a tangled mess on the rumpled sheets.   
  
Soon after Jack's fingers leave David's quivering hole, his swollen cock replaces them, resting against the opening before slowly entering with nothing but spit to loosen the way in. David's eyes are closed tightly, left panting as he tries to ignore the initial pain of being breached. When Jack's balls are pressed against David's sweat buttocks, he stills, waiting for David's nod to signal he's okay.    
  
Instead, he reaches up with his hands and pulls Jack's head down to meet his lips in a searing kiss. Their tonguess entwine and rub against each other, tracing and rememorising the delicious contours of the other's mouth. When Jack pulls away finally, he doesn't move completely away, instead rests his head against David's forehead, breathing in each other's essence.    
  
'I love you.' David whispers, his warm hands pulling lightly at the short hairs on Jack's neck.   
  
Jack breathes heavily for a moment, before lifting his eyes and meeting David's, open and completely trusting. After years of being together and still Jack feels humbled every time David looks at him with such reverence, such unwavering adoration.   
  
'Four years and I never get tired of hearing you say that to me,' he finally says.   
  
'Good. Move,  _please_  Jack.' There's no more talking after that, too busy with the thrusts of Jack's prick inside David to worry about saying anything else.   
  
Jack plunges into the tight cavern again and again relentlessly. He pushes and brushes against David's prostate, causing him to cry out in ecstasy and even after he's made David come from the rigorous and repeated contact, he continues to move within David, thrusting again and again and again until David is gasping and sobbing into Jack's neck, trying to keep up. His battered insides almost protest but the pleasure overrides the pain as his pleasure nub is continuously stimulated.   
  
Finally, as David clenches hard around David's cock, Jack comes inside of him, eyes shut and face pressed inside the crook of David's sweaty neck as he shudders his release.   
  
'I love you,' he whispers against David's ear. David's smile goes unseen by Jack but it's alright...the king of the past and the kings of the future see it from the heavens.   
  
_'I love you too, my lord...my king'_ .


End file.
